From H to H
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: Hakutaku dead drops from Shangri-La to the mundane world and due to his own lewdness was banned from the heavens until he gets the item that his teacher wanted him to get - a flower that grows only after a hundred years! Upon arriving on the mundane world he meets a rather sadistic brat. Rated T to be safe. Hoozuki x Hakutaku
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I told myself that I would never ship two guys together... but then here I am writing a fic about my recent otp..**

**when I got magically hypnotized by the chemistry Hoozuki and Hakutaku have of each other I couldn't stop myself from fangirling but when I visited the fics for Hoozuki no Reitetsu, I only saw 45! and most of them weren't in english! English is my second language and I don't have French for a third so here I am miserable.. xD**

**This came out of the blue so... yeah... well... you judge... :)**

**Inspired by shonen T's cover of Hatsune Miku's from y to y**

**Hope you'd enjoy this**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hoozuki no Reitetsu (sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Lecher Hakutaku-sama<strong>

"Where am I?" Hakutaku thought aloud as he found himself covered in bruises and of all places, he was lying on a rocky mountain in the mundane world. Talk about bad luck for a divine beast.

He scratched his head and tried to remember what it was he had been doing that made him fall way past his borders. He recalls having a drink or two but that wouldn't be enough to get him drunk enough to fell from the heavens.

"Bam!" the sound was of a rock hitting Hakutaku's face. It pissed him off immediately. How dare the humans treat a divine beast in such a manner? Though of course, humans are not allowed to know of that fact.

"What the hell's yo-" Hakutaku was cut off when he saw a child – assumingly the one who threw the stone at him, holding a bigger stone. "Gyaaaaaaaah!" screamed the beast as he dodged the suddenly flying rock. "What was that for?" he asked the kid while still in a quite shocked state. "Ah~ you're alive old man."

"I would've been dead if you kept on throwing rocks at me stupid kid!"

"ahh… pardon my insolence mister, I was just checking if your survival instincts were still functioning."

"Survival instincts my ass! If you wanted to check if I was alive you should've brought a stick to poke me with!"

"Ahh!" the child seemed to have gotten his point and went away immediately, hurrying to fetch something.

'What a pain that child was.' Thought Hakutaku who was already trying to gather himself.

"Slant eyed mister!" the child called out. Hakutaku turned almost instinctively only to get hit by a cactus in the face. "I got you a stick!" the child answered in his constant deadpan voice.

"Oooooooooooouch!" was the only thing Hakutaku could muster.

A few seconds passed and at last Hakutaku was revived yet again, though the bruises he got from the cactus were all visible. "You sadistic child! You're getting the point all in the wrong places!"

"Should I have hit you with the cactus someplace else?" the child asked holding his chin and nodding at the same time as if having learned something.

"That's wrong! Is that how your parents raised you?" Hakutaku shouted, his patience having run out the instant he met the child.

"I don't have parents slant eyed mister." The child looked at him like it was just an ordinary matter. Hakutaku was taken aback by this fact that he was silent for a few moments. The child just stared back at him, wondering what may have been wrong. The child then subtly landed his balled fist on his other hand's palm having figured something out. "Shall I hit you with a cactus again slant eyed mister?" the child offered.

"Enough with the brutality! Honestly what's with you? Are you even old enough to be that brutal?" Hakutaku exclaimed as he landed his hand onto that boy's head and proceeded in patting it.

"I don't like being treated like a dog mister. I'm 5 years old. I can handle myself." The child emotionlessly said.

"What are you saying? Kids are supposed to be spoiled, right? You seem like a 400 year old demon when you talk. What's your name stupid child?" Hakutaku's frustration grew even more.

"My name is Hoozuki. I don't remember what my surname is so I'm only called Hoozuki by everyone. What's yours ugly mister?"

"You're not cute at all, who you calling ugly, huh? I am Hakutaku. Tch." He knelt in front of Hoozuki and pinched the child's cheeks. He wasn't even able to believe that a kid this little could piss him off this much in such a short amount of time.

"Say, Takoyaki-san."

"Its Hakutaku! What is it? What is it?" Hakutaku asked paying little attention to the little kid that had pushed his patience to its utmost limits while he dusted his clothing. "No one will go out with a dirty man." As he cussed while having trouble getting some dirt off.

"You're a monster, right?" Hoozuki said, still as emotionless as when he first opened his mouth.

"Yeah yeah I am a – what did you say?" he was shocked.

"When you fell a while ago, I saw you. You looked like an ugly cow with a lot of eyes."

"Don't lump me with a pitiful description you damned brat! Jeez… you saw it then you might have gotten the gist of it, am I right? I'm a divine beast and a physician at Shangri-La. I don't quite remember how I fell but, I'm here and all."

"Ahh.. I forgot to tell you this scroll followed you when you ungracefully dead-dropped from heaven."

"I told you to stop insulting me! Give me that!" Hakutaku immediately snatched the scroll and read it aloud. "_'Hakutaku of Shangri-La is hereby sentenced by the Heavens to collect the following ingredients in the mundane world before going back home as punishment to his offensive hobby of seducing and sleeping with women – all sorts of women. Damn you Hakutaku!'_ What the hell? Community Service? Damn that Doctor! It wasn't my fault if his wife liked me in the first place!"

"So all in all Hakutatsu-san is a divine lecher?" Hoozuki interrupted Hakutaku's thought process.

"It' you moron of a child! I'm a divine beast and – Who are you calling divine lecher you brat?" and alas, the last thread of Hakutaku's patience broke thus he lifted Hoozuki and threw him somewhere – a pond maybe, making the child garner an irremovable grudge towards the beast.

Hakutaku was walking around the village, smooth talking a lot of women and asking around for troublesome favors.

Hoozuki watched in a corner as Hakutaku became an immediate resident celebrity in the village. Girls – though quite unbelievable to Hoozuki, flocked around Hakutaku so much, scratch that it was all _too _much. He was a lecher banned from the heavens because he was too lewd to handle now what will he do here in the mundane world was what Hoozuki thought.

The girls who came towards Hakutaku became troublesome to handle and he – who was enjoying the moment of fame, was now having a very hard time keeping up with all the girls around him. He then felt a slight tug that came from the hem of his sleeves. He looked at who it was – Hoozuki. Hoozuki then walked away when he was at a good distance he stood facing Hakutaku and gestured for him to be ready. Hakutaku wondered what it was the boy was planning to do.

"There's a naked guy in the pond!" He yelled as he caught all the girls' attention. Hoozuki's eyes gave off a sharp glint and Hakutaku understood right away that he had to run to where the kid pointed to go towards.

When he got to the small cottage, he saw Hoozuki preparing tea. Indeed this kid was something else.

"It was irritating seeing you so popular Fukataku-san."

"I'm tired. I won't even bother correcting that." He sighed as he rolled lazily on the floor.

"How long will you take getting the ingredients old man?"

"Seriously, stop calling me names."

"How long? Answer." Hoozuki asked as he looked quite sadistic for a moment.

"I won't answer that-mon." Hakutaku refused as he suddenly shivered. "It's too cold here."

"Then have some tea."

Hakutaku was a bit confused as he drank the tea to keep himself warm.

"Now you're indebted to me." Hoozuki boastfully said.

"What?"

"If I haven't given you the warm tea you could've froze and died, right? Then you owe me now tell."

Hakutaku wondered how this boy could get any weirder. He knew deep inside that he didn't need the tea, he could stand the cold for all he knows but since this boy tried hard just to know his answer then maybe he'll ride on it for a bit.

"the flower I was tasked to get only grows once in a hundred years."

"That's too long. Can't you make it shorter? I don't want to see you already." The child flat out said

"I have no choice! Damn you! Besides, the last sprout of that stupid flower was 80 years ago, that shortens it a lot, right! Happy now?"

"Stay here then."

"What?" Hakutaku said continuously confused at what the boy meant to say each time. He saw Hoozuki aim the teacup at his face and so immediately said he was fine – since the little boy's way of checking if he's fine hurts way too much!

"Stay here then. I don't have anyone else to live with me either. Mom and Dad died a week ago and-" Hakutaku didn't even let the kid finish his explanation. Even if he was just a bystander, even though he never knew how it was to have a parent, truly it must be the hardest thing to lose someone who matters to you most. And though this kid is one –cocky, cockiest rascal he had ever met, he also has a human heart.

Hakutaku hugged Hoozuki as he patted his head. "Whatever. You'd have to feed me then."

"Tch. What a pain." A muffled complaint came from Hoozuki while hugging back the man who was there to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n and here is another chapter I just had to write at 1:41 am.. haha.. my mother caught me staying up late and told me to go to bed..**

**Doodo-san : You don't have an account here so I can't pm you, to thank you for the review you gave me. Aww.. I'm really doing my best to try to imagine what would a tiny Hoozuki do..**

**Thank you Guesta-san for adding this story to your faves list and also for following!**

**to 24neor for adding it to your faves :D **

**and also to Terra1298 for following this story.**

**Your support is very much appreciated since I'm a very weak willed individual..**

**I also posted this thing on tumblr... but I don't have that many followers so I think it's better if I post this here...**

**I haven't checked this yet for errors so if you find any please pm me.. I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**I guess my will to write is back for this story..**

**Well, here you go with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy :D**

**-sani out**

* * *

><p><strong>From H to H<strong>

**Chapter 2: **_To Hell and Back_

* * *

><p>"Hakutaku-sama! I think I'm coming down with something." A beautiful girl said as she illegally barged in little Hoozuki's house only to see a child – now 10 years old, cleaning the house. The child returned her gaze and answered with "Mister is in his room. He is having some kind of an after shock after drinking gallons of booze overnight."<p>

"Is that so little one. Aww, and here I thought that I'd be able to borrow him for today if I come earlier than usual. Well, I guess not. By chibi." And the woman left.

'I thought women from this village were sophisticated and well-bred. What do they see in that womanizer anyway.' Hoozuki thought continuing his cleaning.

A dead looking figure came out from the bathroom and made its way towards the bedroom – it was a dead drunk Hakutaku. Hakutaku would exchange everything right now for a second of peace and quiet and for his stomach to stop the want to throw up each time he inhales. He didn't know that his supposed 'sick visit' to a woman will suddenly become a party. It was his first time getting irked by the feeling of being surrounded by too many girls. He dreamt of it when he was restricted to, but now that nothing else is in his way of doing things, it doesn't seem to be as thrilling anymore.

Yes. Hakutaku chased almost anyone who wears a skirt. You could practically dress a tree and he would sweet talk that poor living thing to death. But… Hakutaku did that for the thrill.

He loved women for all they were – physically, but seeing as though he conquered the whole village's women without a hitch, he couldn't get any more bored than he already is.

"Hey, crap, still alive?" the little boy who offered him a place to stay bombarded his awaited 'quiet time' for himself, allowing much light from the morning to pass through, making him squint his painful eyes. "Who are you calling crap? Sometimes I really wonder if ever you are a real kid." Hakutaku complained as he covered himself with a blanket. "I was going to say 'cow' but you actually looked like crap so I used the more appropriate word." Hoozuki looked downwards, eyeing Hakutaku with the most intimidating glare a ten year old can make.

Hakutaku grabbed the child's arm and slipped him under the blanket just to mess with him. "Can't you feel the warmth the blanket gives off? Gain some appreciation for simple things such as rest kid! Or else you'll die even before you reach 20!" teased Hakutaku.

The calm little Hoozuki – whose pride was in keeping his cool in the most irritating situations, got pissed off by the older man's wrestling moves to keep him on his bed.

Even though little Hoozuki wanted to snap Hakutaku's annoying head off, he could still admit that the warmth he emits was something he never felt before, thus, making him want to keep it there for even just a while.

Hoozuki was orphaned a week before Hakutaku's arrival. He was an independent child not even crying when his parents died for he knew nothing about them. He was quite sad that they were gone but he doesn't know what else to be sad about then. His parents leave the house even before he opens his eyes to get ready for planting the crops and taking care of the animals they've raised. His awareness of them being around him doesn't really have that much of an existence in his memory, nor his heart. What were his parents like? Would they mess with him like this pain in the ass, stuck-up womanizer whom he thoughtlessly offered his house to? Would they have stayed if he asked him to, like what Hakutaku did? Would they hug him if he was feeling insecure about being alone? Would they sleep beside him and give him the company he so longed for? Will they promise to stay? Will they promise even though they know staying is impossible?

His parents were all too busy minding their farm that Hoozuki learned to do the chores himself with only few guidelines. When his mother and father died due to unknown reasons, he was asked by the villagers to come live with one of them but he couldn't just leave the house. It's a house he grew to like despite its cobwebs and cracks, its sentimental value was inexplicable yet is still there.

He decided to live there, brushing aside every opinion the villagers laid before him. Since, everybody loved Hoozuki's _calmness_ in handling even the biggest of disputes within the village with his unintentional wise words they supplied him with food and other necessary sustenance. Everything was supposed to be normal until the day he met Hakutaku five years ago.

He was thinking all of this by himself as Hakutaku just pestered him under the sheets, saying thing like, "I'm dizzy.", "It's still too early." And "Feel the whispers of the bed, will you!" while ruffling the hair he worked hard to fix.

"Hakubaka-san, get off me or else I'll kick you so hard you'll forget your name." threatened the poor boy. "Ohoho." Hakutaku retaliated with a comical laugh. He rolled over to pin Hoozuki under him, leaned on the child's forehead, smirked and said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Hoozuki was quite surprised. "Is this the stupid trick you use to lure women into getting naked for you?" he asked with a seemingly sadistic tone. "Yes it is. It always work-mon." Hakutaku answered cutely.

"Are you trying to seduce a 10-year old boy into getting naked for you?" Hoozuki shot straight and looked at Hakutaku eye to eye.

"What the hell? I only go after women you cheeky brat! Even if I go homo I won't dare pick you! You're a pain in the ass!" Hakutaku defensively said while distancing his face from Hoozuki.

The moment Hakutaku did so, Hoozuki banged his forehead to Hakutaku's making the poor guy writhe in pain. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! You fucking sadist! That hurts." Hakutaku glared at the young boy who was now standing.

"If you can't do any housework then treat the elderly for their sickness and not lounge around having hangovers! You're a good-for-nothing guardian!" Hoozuki scolded. This was the reason why Hakutaku thinks this child is a lot older than he looks like.

"Whatever!" Hakutaku yelled, losing another argument against a ten-year old.

"As long as you understand." Hoozuki said, sliding the door open. His step wobbled a bit and he soon fell to the ground.

Hakutaku was dumbfounded. He couldn't quite process what just happened. What did happen? He walked near to where Hoozuki lay unconscious. He knelt beside the child and gently touched his forehead. "You're burning with fever?" Hakutaku then snapped. "You're burning with fever and you didn't even tell me? This is what I hate about you, you stupid selfless sadistic brat!" He said as he clenched his fists and hated himself at the same time.

The two of them are living together for about five years now, how could he not notice if the damned brat was sick. Then how could he notice? Hoozuki had strong immunity for a human being. Came the flu and he was the only human who didn't get sick. Why would he get sick now? Why? Why would he hide something this important?

Hakutaku carried him towards the mat he used as his bed earlier. He gently placed the sick boy there. He then looked at Hoozuki who held a troubled expression in his face. He tucked the child in bed, stood to face the door and said "Stay there you brat. I'm going to get your medicine."

Hakutaku loved medicine as a way to rejuvenate himself after a day of non-stop drinking and 'sleeping' marathon with girls he barely know by face nor by name. He loved medicine for it helped him get closer to girls _examining _them the way he wanted to but now all those were of a blur. He was glad he learned medicine because in this village – situated at the middle of a mountain, how will you find a doctor soon enough that a child wouldn't die first.

Hakutaku searched and searched of the lone plant that he knew would be able to set Hoozuki's fever down given the symptoms that he showed. "Hey, old man, are there plants like these." As he showed the man his drawing of the plant. Yes, Hakutaku was good at drawing unlike what he had become, though that's a tale we need to save for another day.

"Sorry young man, I haven't heard nor seen such a plant. You could use the ordinary fever relief medicine that we have here." The old man replied. What the old man said left a grim look at Hakutaku's face. "But his symptoms are different from a normal fever! If that little brat's temperature goes any higher it will be harder for him to stay alive, you got that!"

"But… son, shouting at your elders won't make that plant appear. You'll just have to make do with what's available."

Hakutaku was pissed. He doesn't have the luxury to stay idling any longer. He knew he couldn't go up to the heavens because of his sentence but there was another place he could get his ingredients and turn them to medicine faster.

The bedroom door slid open and Hakutaku immediately wrapped Hoozuki with the blanket and ran outside the house. When he was at a good distance away from the village, he transformed to his beast form and took a dive towards hell.

"King Enma!" Hakutaku called as he reverted to his human forms.

"Ah. What is it child?" the great king Enma asked still in his bubbly tone.

"I need ingredients to make medicine."

"Oh? Can't you find any of those ingredients at Shangri-La?"

"No sir. By some circumstances I am not allowed to return to Heaven as of now. You see I need to hurry. I need to cure this child immediately."

The king suddenly looked baffled. "What is a human child doing under your care and into hell?"

"I really have no time to explain Great King, I beg of you, please, allow me to get the things I need."

"Very well. Your determination astounds me Hakutaku, therefore I allow you to get whatever it is you need. I'll take care of the investigation the Heavens will hold once they get news of you visiting here."

"Thank you Great King Enma." Hakutaku replied as he ran towards the exit.

"But you must remember Hakutaku-kun, that human lives are temporary. Even if you'd be able to stop that child's death right now, what assurance do you have that he will live forever? Humans are weak creatures and as you know they won't last long no matter what you do. I suggest you back off while you still can. You cannot risk loving a human. It'll only break you apart when the time comes." The King warned.

"Yeah. I know. I'm being reckless. I don't care though. This child is a pain in the ass but I'd rather watch him die of old age than watch him go when he still has so much life ahead of him. Humans are weak, yes, but knowing that they are indeed weak also makes them strong, Great King. Hoozuki has a lot more to his life for it to end right now." And with that he dashed towards his cure.

Hakutaku hurriedly pounded on the leaf, he made sure he extracted it carefully. He added the other seeds in the pot and boiled them with enough water. Within seconds the water in the pot turned blue in color.

Hoozuki lay on the bed of the room where Hakutaku was able to borrow. He coughed and shivered. He felt like he was dying. Maybe – he thought, this was the result of bad-mouthing a divine beast everyday.

He has a lot of regrets. He still wasn't able to say thanks to Hakutaku who was probably worried sick right now which he knew was an understatement. He shouldn't have pretended that the flu never got to him so he would've been cured too. But, no, he was just to shy to bother Hakutaku since he is already taking care of the entire village, what place does a child like him have in adding another patient to the already worn out doctor.

Hoozuki knew Hakutaku would be angry. Hakutaku will realize that this fever was already a long-term one coming from Hoozuki's worsened flu. Will Hakutaku get mad at him? Was he a being a pain to his guardian?

His thoughts were broken when Hakutaku appeared overhead. "You look worse kid." He said as he sat at the side of the bed and helped Hoozuki sit up.

"Drink this." He handed over the cup which held his concoction and Hoozuki weakly grabbed onto it and sipped his medicine.

"That medicine is supposed to work immediately since the plant I put there is Hell's version, making it a thousand times effective than those on land."

Hoozuki felt the bitter medicine making its way down his throat and he wanted to puke it out. But, Hakutaku did everything he can to make this and get rid of his illness. He took a glimpse at Hakutaku and the beast was sweaty and looked nervous.

"Is it working already?" Hakutaku asked.

"Yeah." Hoozuki replied as he tried to avoid the older man's gaze but as he did so he felt dizzy and almost fell from the bed.

"Woah! Take care of yourself, dumbass! I said the medicine will take effect immediately but I didn't say that you'd be okay the same instant! Rest will you!"

"Sorry." The child said with tears welling up. He never felt this pathetic and he never wanted to be seen this way, especially by this goof who is a self-proclaimed playboy. "I tried so hard to not worry you since you have a lot of things to do and patients to cure but then here I am being troublesome." The child stood and stomped his foot onto the bed.

Hakutaku smacked Hoozuki hard with his fists knocking him out instantaneously. "I told you to rest dammit."

"Hakutaku-kun, is the human child okay already?" King Enma said as he entered the room.

"Ahh, yes king. He was saying some stupid stuffs and acting like he ain't a kid again so I smacked him to sleep."

"Ahaha.. you two are hilarious… ahh… Hakutaku-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Your face is quite red." King Enma observed. "Damn! That was cute…" Hakutaku mentally slapped himself as he buried his face with his hands. "Don't mind me Great King. It's just kind of hot here."

'Now I'm blushing because of a ten year old child! How fucking weird can I get? I only love women! Women!' Hakutaku reminded himself as he and Hoozuki made their way back to the mundane world.


End file.
